Babe I’m Gonna Leave You
by 700495
Summary: Sam knows that someday the life he’s built with Jess is going to fall apart, he wonders if maybe he’ll be relieved. Sam/Jess, Sam/Dean.


**Title:** Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

**Author: **Brevanna

**Pairings:** Jess/Sam, Sam/Dean

**Warnings: **Wincest and one bad word because I just cant help myself.

**Summary: **Sam knows that someday the life he's built with Jess is going to fall apart, he wonders if maybe he'll be relieved. Sam/Jess, Sam/Dean.

**Disclaimer: **Oh if only *sigh*.

* * *

She curls around him legs entangled with his. The sheets cling to their sweaty glistening forms, her head resting on his bare chest. Pale white arms locked tightly, almost protectively around him.

He's been with her for months and in that time seen her fall flat on her face more times than he can count. Jessica Moore is without a doubt the clumsiest person he has ever known, and yet he still can't get rid of the idea that she's fragile. That she'll break and shatter into a million pieces if he holds her to tight.

Jess just seems so small. So breakable, her arms around him feel feather light and he hates knowing how easy he could snap them.

With Dean he always felt like they were two equal opposing forces. Both fighting as hard as they can for dominance but neither one succeeding for long. He can throw everything he has at his brother and Dean can give back in plenty. He's a constant unsnapable force in his life. He's _Dean_, strong Devil may care laugh in the face of Death _Dean_.

And Jessica's not.

He hates to compare them; it's not fair to Jess. She has no idea about his sick sordid past with his brother, or his life as a hunter. She has no idea what the sweet guy who makes her smiley face pancakes every Sunday morning has done, that he's killed. She has no idea.

Sam looks down her and kisses the top of her pretty blonde hair, she looks up at him with her clear blue eyes, they've never seen torture or death, they've never seen the real misery of people that have been saved but lost everything else. Her life wasn't like theirs, she's innocent. He both loves and hates it. She smiles and gives him a tender kiss.

He knows better but when they kiss he still treats her like she's porcelain, because compared to Dean she is and always will be. She's perfect, beautiful, funny, smart everything he's ever wanted in a woman, and he hates himself for wondering how long it will last.

When your in love your not supposed to be able to see an end its supposed to be all "forever and always till the end of time", But Sam knows that someday the life he's built ups going to shatter. Deans gonna show up at that door with a reason, an excuse or maybe it'll be something legitimate, he doesn't know. But Sam knows without a doubt that he'll go with him, because he has to.

Because he's never seen an end with Dean. They can't stay apart forever, and he doesn't really want to. They never had a choice, no second thoughts or maybe we shouldn't do this, not being together just never seemed like an option. Neither of them have ever had a choice and that's not going to change, you can't play pretend forever, someday you have to go back to the real world.

It just happens that in his real world he hunts monsters with the brother that he's fucking. But it's still the only place where he's ever really felt like he belongs.

Maybe its fate, his life, him and Dean who knows? But he can't run away from it, and the part of him that still wants to is fading everyday, it's the part of him that feels content lying here with her on his chest, who can look her in the eye and truthfully say that he loves her.

He loves her, he really does but he knows that when he falls asleep tonight she won't be the one he's dreaming of. He feels her breathing become slow and calm from sleep and he begins to drift off after her, and the same way he tries to fit in with the new life he's made for himself, he tries to pretend he's not thinking that maybe tomorrow will be the day Dean comes for him.

* * *

A/N So what did ya think? Reveiws are adored anti-wincest flames are ignored.


End file.
